


Once Upon a Time...

by MaybeStarlight



Series: Collector's Edition [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Forced age regression, Gen, Human Dolls, Kidnapping, Non-Sexual Age Regression, Rules and Punishments, Strict rules, exposition dump and im not apologizing for it, humans as dolls, missing ninja fic, non-sexual bad vibes, the collector - Freeform, uncomfortable vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeStarlight/pseuds/MaybeStarlight
Summary: Routines are oh so important, especially with the littlest new doll...and a good story never hurts.Welcome to the dollhouse.
Series: Collector's Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795126
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to the first fic in a series I'm calling Collector's edition. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this outside of a few loose roles and ideas and rules. I don't know how dark this will end up getting, but as of right now I will say there is no non-con/sexual action in the canon storyline. I don't know if this will be a loose collection of one-shots or a multi-chapter story yet. Timelines are fluid, tbh, and I haven't really written in a couple of years. If I do end up writing anything sexual/non-con for this universe I will post it in a separate, non-canon collection.

It’s quite rainy outside tonight, isn’t it? I hope there isn’t any thunder to keep you up. 

…Not talking still, huh? Well, that’s alright. It has been a very exhausting day for everyone. How about I tell you a story before lights out. I think stories are an excellent way to wind down at night. Don’t you agree? 

Oh don’t pout. You’ll like this story. Let me think…I’ve got it!

Once upon a time on a lonely island in the sea there was a big, beautiful doll house. Inside that dollhouse was a very lonely and very unhappy man. He lived all alone in the big, beautiful dollhouse. He needed dolls for his dollhouse, but didn’t know what dolls he wanted to have. He needed special dolls for such a special dollhouse. He decided it was time to go look, look, looking for the perfect dolls to make him happy.

He took a trip to the greatest island and he started to look for the right dolls. One day, he saw something that would make him truly happy! Not just one or two, but six beautiful and perfect dolls! He watched and watched and watched as the pretty dolls went about their days, watching from afar. 

They worked too hard to be dolls. Too hard, too dangerously. When one of the precious dolls got hurt, he couldn’t stand it! A broken doll was never as good as one in mint condition. It still had value, but it was never the same. He knew he needed to get the dolls to the safety of his dollhouse on his lonely island in the big blue sea, but he knew it would be very hard. He had to think, think, think about how to get the dolls home.

_~~we were just doing our jobs! we protect the people!~~ _

Hush, dolls don’t have jobs.

He could take them home one by one, but that would take time. Not only would it take time, but it would make the other dolls very sad until he could get them all back together. 

So he made some new friends on the greatest island, friends who offered to help him get his new dolls home safely. The delivery date was set, and all he had to do was make sure that once his dolls came back to the dollhouse that they would be safe, that they couldn’t get lost. 

He spent his time waiting for his new dolls by learning everything else he could. Preferences and likes and dislikes. Everything would be perfect for his new dolls. 

They would be happy. They would stay and play with him. 

~~_you’re insane!! this is insane!_ ~~

And they would all live happily ever after, safe and sound in the big dollhouse all together.

The end!  
  
 _ ~~no!~~_

Night night, little dragon. 


	2. Chatroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not enough for it's own story but I suppose since this one is mostly backstory, it fits here.

Paradise-Dollhouse:  
and this information is legitimate? All of it?  
  
GoldenSiren:  
I’ve told you everything you could possibly need to know.  
Likes, dislikes  
Weaknesses.  
I know far too much about each of them at this point.  
  
Paradise-Dollhouse:  
What do you want out of this? Or was the money for the information all you wanted?  
It’s just a little odd.  
You even knew exactly what I meant.  
I have a feeling there’s more to it than good will.  
  
GoldenSiren:  
Far more. Capitalizing on the tragedy of your plan…  
Well  
It’s enough for me in a way.  
I want him to suffer though.  
And I want proof.  
  
Paradise-Dollhouse:  
I’m doing this to keep them from getting hurt. I’m not damaging them just for some informant.  
  
GoldenSiren:  
I’m not just some informant.  
And you know how this would look, Enzo?  
If I tipped off the world exactly what you wanted to do to those bastards?  
  
Paradise-Dollhouse:  
I’m trying to keep them safe. It’s too dangerous  
  
GoldenSiren:  
One last shot  
Agree  
Or I’ll make you agree.  
  
Paradise-Dollhouse:  
…  
  
GoldenSiren:  
You don’t have to hurt him to make him suffer  
The mind of the weak is flexible.  
  
Paradise-Dollhouse:  
Fine.  
I can find something to satisfy both of us.  
  
GoldenSiren:  
Break his spirit, and you’ll have the perfect little doll.  
Paradise-Dollhouse:  
…  
And what do you get from this?  
  
GoldenSiren is typing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat already knows who Enzo is talking to, do you?

**Author's Note:**

> so uh yeah. That was a thing.   
> I would like to say that while I won't guilt you into commenting don't ever hesitate to say how you feel. even if it's just al;kfdsfasdf because that translates to any author, me included.


End file.
